


Klaine Celebration

by ecklainer



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is excited about the recent decisions on DOMA and Prop 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Celebration

Kurt had to pull the phone back from the sudden voice shouting in the receiver.

“KURT DID YOU HEAR? DID YOU?”

“Of course I heard I just wanted to give you the chance to tell me.”

“Kurt, I’m so happy! Things are changing!”

“I know Blaine. It’s great the country is finally starting to recognize our love.”

“ Our what- you, you still love me?”

“Blaine Devon Anderson of course I still love you how could you think any different?”

“Well I just- I don’t know.”

“I’ve been thinking about you and us constantly since my last trip down to Lima. We still have a lot to talk about but I don’t see anything stopping us from moving forward.”

“What are you saying Kurt?”

“Will you be my boyfriend…again?”

The only response is a sniffle.

“Blaine, are you ok?”

“I’m just so happy today Kurt. First DOMA and Prop 8 and now this. I’m just- I can’t-“

“I know honey! Before long Ohio will be joining in the fight for Marriage Equality as well and then-“

“You mean it? You still want to marry me?”

“Well that’s the plan but it might be kind of hard…”

“Why? Why will it be hard?”

“You haven’t answered my question yet.”

“YES YES YES YES YES! FOREVER KURT! I’M YOURS FOREVER!”


End file.
